ceramicafandomcom-20200216-history
Cuevas de Yuchanyan
Las Cuevas de Yuchanyan son un yacimiento arqueológico en Daoxian, provincia de Hunan, China. La gruta se encuentra a unos 150 km al noreste de Guilin,localisation de Daoxian/Yuchanyan sur Google Maps. Carte des sites du Pléistocène final en Chine, en LI Liu, en . en la parte baja de una colina de arenisca, a cinco metros por debajo del actual nivel del suelo. Tiene una entrada espaciosa, de cinco metros de alto por quince de ancho. Los investigadores de la Universidad Bar Ilan y el Instituto Weizmann de Ciencias en Ramat Gan (Israel) data la cerámica en Asia de una antiguedad que oscila entre 17,500 a 18,300 ac. 'Oldest pottery' found in China. La cerámica china encontrada podría ser la más antigua descubierta hasta el momento. 'Oldest pottery' found in China Representa también la existencia de una cerámica anterior al neolítico, sin estar únicamente unida al sedentarismo Las dataciones son realizadas por Elisabetta Boarettoa y demás colaboradores, de forma secuencial Cerámicas paleolíticas. Eudald Carbonell Roura es director del IPHES (Instituto Catalán de Paleoecología Humana y Evolución Social) y codirector del Proyecto Atapuerca. (a medida que las muestras están más abajo, las dataciones obtenidas son más antiguas) y presentadas en el escrito Radiocarbon dating of charcoal and bone collagen associated with early pottery at Yuchanyan Cave, Hunan Province, China. La técnica de la datación ha sido realizada en los bien conservados estratos que la rodeaban sobre todo del carbón. Las paredes de las piezas son gruesas con inclusiones de piedras, cocidas a baja temperatura YUCHANYAN AND THE WORLD'S OLDEST POTTERY Enlaces externos * Antigua y Medieval: La cerámica china se remonta a 18.000 años * ICEAACH: The Early Rice Agriculture and Pottery Production Project: Reconstructing the Origins of Agriculture in South China. Prof. David Cohen’s and Prof. Paul Goldberg’s (Archaeology Dept.) research in China * BBC News : 'Oldest pottery' found in China, by Jason Palmer * Nature: Earliest evidence for pottery making found * Science Magazine: World's Oldest Pottery? *Proceedings of the National Academy of Sciences article (25°30′ N, 111°30′ E) Bibliografía *Jean Paul Demoule (dir.), La révolution néolithique dans le monde, Séminaire du Collège de France, Paris, CNRS éditions, 2009, 488 p. (ISBN 978-2-271-06914-6). Especialmente la participation de Li Liu:Madame Li Liu est professeur d'archéologie chinoise à l'Université Stanford, Californie. (Stanford Daily 22/01/2014 : Sa recherche l'a amenée aux origines de l'agriculture chinoise, il y a -12000 ans). L'émergence de l'agriculture et de la domestication en Chine pp. 65-85 *Jean Guilaine (dir.), Premiers paysans dans le monde : naissances des agricultures, Séminaire du Collège de France, Paris, Errance, 2000, 319 p. (ISBN 2-87772-187-6). Especialmente la participation de Corinne Debaine-Francfort: La néolithisation de la Chine : Où, quand, comment?, pp. 171-187 *Olivier Aurenche (dir.) y Jacques Cauvin, Néolithisations : Proche et Moyen Orient, Méditerranée orientale, Nord de l'Afrique, Europe méridionale, Chine, Amérique du Sud, Séminaire organisé à la Maison de l'Orient de 1984 à 1989, Oxford, B.A.R., 1989, 332 p. (ISBN 0-86054-657-8). Especialmente la participation de Corinne Debaine-Francfort: Les grandes étapes de la néolithisation en Chine, de ca. 9000 à 2000 av J.-C., pp. 171-187 *Li Feng, Early China : A Social and Cultural History, Cambridge y New York, Cambridge University Press, 2013, 345 p. ISBN 9780521895521 *Li Liu, The Chinese Neolithic : Trajectories to Early States, Cambridge y New York, Cambridge University Press,‎ 2004, 475 p. ISBN 978-0-521-64432-7. *Li Liu y Xingcan Chen, The Archaeology of China : From the Late Paleolithic to the Early Bronze Age, Cambridge y New York, Cambridge University Press,‎ 2012, 310 p. ISBN 978-0-52181184-2 *Li Zhiyan, Virginia L. Bower y He Li (dir.), Chinese Ceramics : From the Paleolithic Period to the Qing Dynasty, Cambridge et New York, Yale University and Foreign Langage Press,‎ 2010, 687 p. ISBN 978-0-300-11278-8 *Anne-Christine Schlanger (dir.), La préhistoire des autres : perspectives archéologiques et anthropologiques, Paris, la Découverte, coll. « Institut national de recherches archéologiques préventives INRP »,‎ 2012, 380 p. ISBN 978-2-7071-7406-2 Categoría:Cerámica China Categoría:China Categoría:Paleolítico Categoría:Hunan Categoría:Cuevas de China Categoría:Yacimientos arqueológicos de China Categoría:Cerámica